The Reason
by Cordelune
Summary: [One-shot] Ne voyais-tu pas qu'à tout moment mon coeur démentait ma bouche? Ne vois-tu pas que tu es la Raison pour laquelle j'ai tellement changé? Ne verras-tu jamais comme je t'aime? Je te confie tout ça, alors écoute-moi... [POV Draco]


Bonjour vous tous!

Alors, alors… Ce one-shot est d'abord pour me défouler, pour évacuer la frustration et le stress. J'avais envie d'écrire, et j'ai écrit cette fic en 1h30-2h00, car je me sens toujours mieux après. Comme Draco dans cette fic, quoi…

Je me suis inspirée de la chanson **The Reason**, du groupe **Hoobastank**. Elle est plutôt bonne, je vous la conseille. Pas suuuuper super bonne, mais tout de même ! J'ai mis les paroles en **gras**, et la traduction en français en _italique_.

Ah, et désolée si la fin vous laisse sur votre faim (désolée aussi pour le mauvais jeu de mot, ce n'était pas voulu !). Mais ce one-shot était plutôt basé sur les pensées de Draco, et je ne voulais pas y mettre des actions et/ou des gestes. Et pour mettre une fin définitive, il aurait fallu mettre des actions. Je sais pas si vous comprenez ?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Ciao !

Cordelune

––––•(-••-)•––––

Longtemps, on m'a dit que j'étais prétentieux, vantard, cruel et froid. Et, longtemps, j'ai été flatté qu'on me dise tout ça.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

_Il y a plusieurs choses que je souhaiterais ne pas avoir faites_

**But I continue learning**

_Mais je continue à apprendre_

Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps… Quand on m'a dit que j'avais changé. Et je sais qu'ils ont raison, je sais que je ne suis plus le même.

Je crois que ça a commencé cette nuit-là… C'est la première fois que je t'avais vu si blessé. Tu n'avais même plus cherché à te défendre ensuite. Oui, c'est depuis cette nuit- là. Depuis cette nuit-là que je ne suis plus le même.

Je crois que j'ai été tellement touché par la tristesse profonde qui coulait de tes si beaux yeux, que j'en ai moi-même pleuré. Harry Potter, tu peux être fier de toi, tu as fait pleuré le Prince des Serpentards, moi.

Il y a si longtemps que j'ai pleuré, que je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi… Mais je sais que j'étais jeune, peut-être six ou sept ans, et que Père m'avait vu. J'ai eu une immense correction par la suite. Alors je n'ai plus répété cette erreur que d'être faible.

Mais, pourtant, je l'ai été à nouveaux. Mais je n'ai plus l'excuse de la jeunesse… À dix-sept ans, aucun homme, et encore moins moi, ne devrait pleurer.

Si seulement je n'avais pas vu cette tristesse sans bornes dans tes yeux… Si seulement je n'avais pas sorti ces affreux mots. Je savais que c'était ton point faible, je savais que je ne devais pas marcher sur ta corde sensible… Mais je l'ai fait.

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_J__e n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_Alors je dois te dire avant de m'en aller_

**That I just want you to know**

_Que je veux seulement que tu saches…_

Et je m'en veux, tu sais ? Quelle question, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas. Par contre, moi je sais très bien que tu ne veux plus me voir. Tu ne m'insultes plus, tu ne me bouscules plus, tu ne me regardes même plus ! Et ça me fait sentir plus coupable encore… Pour que tu veuilles couper tout contact avec moi, j'ai dû faire la gaffe la plus énorme de ma courte existence !

Car je sais que l'indifférence est pire encore que la haine. Quand on est indifférent à quelqu'un, c'est parce que cette personne est dans l'anonymat. Elle ne sort pas du lot.

Tandis que quand on insulte ou rabaisse quelqu'un, c'est qu'on considère que cette personne est assez digne pour que l'on prenne notre temps et notre énergie à l'humilier.

Je le sais, j'ai fais la même chose avec toi ! Harry Potter, ne voyais-tu pas qu'à tout moment mon cœur démentait ma bouche ? J'ai longtemps agit comme le pire des crétins avec toi, mais saches que je ne le pensais… Tu dois savoir que je ne le pensais pas ! Avant que je te laisse m'ignorer complètement, avant que j'arrête de revenir constamment te voir, je veux que tu saches… Je t'aime, Harry.

**I've found a reason for me**

_J'ai trouvé une raison pour moi_

**To change who I used to be**

_De changer qui j'étais_

**A reason to start over new**

_Une raison de recommencer à neuf_

**And the reason is You**

_Et cette raison c'est Toi_

Je réalise très bien que tu ne voudras pas m'écouter. Et ça se comprend parfaitement. Tu croirais que c'est une autre blague, une autre façon de te faire du mal. Mais, crois-moi Harry, je t'aime tellement… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ! Seulement, mon 'rang' social de Serpentard ne me permettait pas de t'aimer. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai toujours pas le droit, mais je m'en fiche, maintenant. J'ai changé. J'ai une raison de changer. Et cette raison, c'est toi. Tu es ma raison de changer, de recommencer une nouvelle vie, de faire mes propres choix, d'agir en homme libre. Je ne serai plus enfermé, à l'avenir. C'est une promesse.

Plus jamais je ne t'insulterai, et plus jamais je ne chercherai à te blesser. Je te le promets, Harry, si tu veux bien m'écouter, et si tu me laisses ma chance, je serai le meilleur des hommes pour toi ! Je te protégerai, et je te ferai vivre la meilleure des vies. Je serai toujours là pour toi… Si tu me permets de t'approcher.

Car il n'y a plus de doute que tu me fuis… Et, crois-moi, ça me fait mal, Harry, ça me fait mal. Je suppose que tu dois m'en vouloir du plus profond de toi-même pour avoir gâché ta vie, et je te comprends. J'aurais sûrement réagit de la même manière. Mais…Es-tu obligé de me fuit et de m'ignorer ?! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas me haïr plus encore ? Me jeter des regards haineux et des paroles méprisantes ? Ça me rassurerait que tu le fasses…

Je m'inquiète pour toi, Harry. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que plus jamais tu ne sois celui que j'ai connu et aimé. Est-ce que je t'aurais blessé à ce point ? Est-ce que j'ai été à ce point méchant et cruel ? Je m'inquiète pour moi, aussi. Est-ce que je serais à nouveau froid et sans cœur, si tu me repoussais, si tu refusais encore et encore de m'écouter ? Je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant, car ce serait plus facile pour moi de t'approcher. Je regrette, Harry. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir bless_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_Je dois vivre avec ça chaque jour_

J'aimerais que tu veuilles m'écouter de ton plein gré, mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Personne ne peut changer le passé, et je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre dans ce domaine. Tu sais, Harry, je repense parfois à tout ça, et je me surprends à espérer. Si moi, j'ai réussi à t'aimer à travers ma haine et mes préjugés, peut-être réussirais-tu, toi aussi ? Oui, parfois je me surprends à espérer. Mais, l'instant d'après, je réalise la stupidité de mes pensées, et je les écris dans un carnet pour les oublier.

Je te surprends peut-être en disant ça. Eh oui, je suis quelqu'un qui écrit beaucoup ! Des pensées, des poèmes, des vers par-ci par-là, des philosophies qui m'ont marquées… Toutes ces choses, je les conserve par écrit. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi… Après tout, quelqu'un pourrait tomber dessus, et je serais alors mis à jour.

C'est une mauvaise idée de conserver ses pensées, mais je le fais quand même. Probablement parce que ça me fait, en quelque sorte, l'effet d'une pensine. Quand j'ai fini d'écrire, et que je referme le carnet, je me sens libéré d'un poids. J'oubli un peu les émotions ressenties, mais je peux quand même toujours aller les retrouver quand bon me semble, en relisant le carnet. Quand j'ai fini d'écrire, je tourne la page, dans les deux sens du mot.

J'ai souvent écris à propos de toi, quand la douleur et la culpabilité se faisaient trop forte. J'écrivais, je laissais partir mes émotions, je laissais aller la plume… Et je me sentais ensuite beaucoup mieux. Alors, je pouvais recommencer mon manège avec toi. Mais je regrette, maintenant, de n'avoir pas affronté mes problèmes, au lieu de les avoir transmis au papier pour les oublier. Je regrette, parce qu'aujourd'hui tout me rattrape, et je réalise combien je t'ai blessé.

**And all the pain I put you through**

_E__t toute la douleur que je t'ai fait traverser_

**I wish that I could take it all away**

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir l'effacer_

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_Et être celui qui rattrape toutes tes larmes_

**That's why I need you to hear**

_C'est pour ça que je veux que tu entendes_

Non, je n'ai jamais été l'enfant adorable et plein de candeur dont tous les bons parents rêves. Je n'ai jamais eu cette pureté qui t'habite. Je faisais de choses méchantes, cruelles, et je n'ai pas l'excuse de dire que je ne m'en rendais pas compte, car c'est faux. Je savais très bien que ce que je faisais était mal, mais je le faisais quand même, et j'y prenais plaisir. J'y prenais plaisir… Je ne comprends pas, aujourd'hui, comment j'ai pu m'amuser du malheur des autres. Est-ce que tu crois, Harry, que quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que moi peut changer autant en si peu de temps ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des années que je m'amusais à voir l'expression blessée des personnes à qui je m'attaquais… Mais, pourtant, ça ne fait à peine que quelques semaines.

J'ai honte, tu sais ? J'ai terriblement honte de moi. J'ai honte de ce que les gens pensent de mon horrible personne. C'est pour ça que je marche la tête baissée, maintenant. J'ai tellement honte que je voudrais me cacher. D'ailleurs, j'irai bientôt me cacher. Je partirai d'ici, et je n'y reviendrai plus. J'irai en parler à Dumbledore, et j'irai finir mon année dans un autre Collège. Ici, j'ai une trop mauvaise réputation, et je ne m'y plais pas du tout. Mais, avant que je ne parte, je veux que tu saches combien je suis désolé.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_Alors je dois te dire avant de m'en aller_

**That I just want you to know**

_Que je veux seulement que tu saches…_

Et c'est pourquoi j'écris dans ce carnet à la vieille reliure, présentement. Il est vieux, et usé. J'ai choisi de te raconter tout ça dans ce carnet car je me sens vieux et usé, moi aussi. Je veux te le donner, pour que tu comprennes, et que tu saches avant que je ne parte. Je le glisserai probablement dans ton sac, en potion, demain. J'espère surtout que tu auras compris tout ce que je ressens, et la prison dans laquelle je suis emprisonné en permanence. Je suis désolé de t'aimer, Harry. Je m'en veux, pour ça. Je ne devrais pas être amoureux de toi. On ne devrait pas vouloir l'inaccessible. Mais ça a toujours été comme ça, avec moi. Et, d'habitude, j'ai toujours réussi à avoir tout ce que je voulais. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme un objet… Tu es spécial, et je n'ai pas le bon argent pour t'acheter. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché tes années à Poudlard. Au moins, je partirai l'esprit tranquille, sachant que tu me connais mieux, maintenant. J'irai parler à Dumbledore par rapport à mon changement d'école, demain. Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera possible… Je l'espère. Sinon, je serais gêné vis à vis toi et je me sentirais nu quand tu me regarderais. Car tu connaîtrais un côté de moi que personne d'autre au monde, pas même mes proches, ne connaît. Et dire que tu es supposé être mon pire ennemi… Mais maintenant tu sais qu'en réalité je suis simplement un fou amoureux qui cherche de l'attention. Mais au moins, j'ai retrouvé ma raison en te connaissant. Parce que tu es ma Raison à tout. 

**I've found a reason to show**

_J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer_

**A side of me you didn't know**

_Un côté de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_

**A reason for all that I do**

_Une raison à tout ce que je fais_

**And the reason is You**

_Et cette raison c'est Toi_

Je t'aime, Harry.

––––•(-••-)•––––


End file.
